


Reliable with the Lad(ie)s

by Maelstrom007



Series: The Adventures of Playboy Burr [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, House Party, Kissing, M/M, Playboy, Playboy Aaron Burr, Rough Kissing, Truth or Dare, playboy!AaronBurr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom007/pseuds/Maelstrom007
Summary: Aaron Burr looses a bet, Lafayette is a little shit, and Aaron seduces one Alexander Hamilton.Ft. playboy Aaron, who seriously is not written enough on this website.





	1. A Bet is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron Burr looses a bet, and it all goes downhill from there. No playboy Aaron yet, but trust me you'll get plenty in the coming chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Burr looses a bet, Lafayettes a little shit, and Aaron seduces one Alexander Hamilton. 
> 
> Ft. playboy Aaron, who seriously is not written snough on this website.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Burr looses a bet, and it all goes downhill from there. No playboy Aaron yet, but trust me you'll get plenty in the coming chapters.

He lost a bet.

 

They were at the pub, getting a well deserved break from the workweek. Aaron couldn’t even remember the names of the teams any more, only that Lafayette bet that if his team won, he had to come to his party next weekend. Counting on the fact that the team Lafayette had chosen was currently on a losing streak, Burr took him on, looking forward to the 16oz coffees he’d be getting for the rest of the week when his team won.

 

The smuggest grin he had ever seen graced Lafayette's face when his team won the match 9-5 and try as he might, Aaron couldn’t get out of it. The bartender had witnessed the bet, it was practically set in stone. Resigned to his fate, he ordered another round of drinks for them both, hoping that maybe he could get Lafayette to forget the bet in a drunken stupor.

 

He didn’t.

 

Lafayette ended up drinking him under the table, and he woke up on his couch with a little sticky note on his forehead that read in Lafayette's beautiful cursive handwriting:  

 

**Nice try.**

**\- Lafayette**

  


He locked himself up in his office to avoid Lafayette’s teasing and smug smiles, and to keep his headache to a minimum. What was it with his co-workers and being so loud? They were like schoolchildren, either singing or yelling at eachother. While the singing was admittedly very pretty, it did nothing to soothe his headache.

 

Just when he thought he was on the homestretch, Lafayette came peering into his door. Aaron just dropped his head down onto his desk with a groan, “Not now Laf.”

 

“A little birdie told me Alexander is wearing a new suit today. . .”

 

At that, Aaron looked up, squinting his eyes at Laf before jumping up and moving the blinds on his window. Peeking out, he saw that Alex did indeed have a new suit on, and Aaron would be lying if he said he didn’t look handsome as hell.

 

“He’s going to be at the party you know, in case that gives you more incentive to go.”

 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean by that,” he said, quickly letting go of the blinds as Alex walked past.

 

Closing the door, Lafayette laughed, “Come now Burr, how long have we known each other? I know you have a crush on our little Alex.”

 

“I do not have a ‘crush’ Laf. Now get out, before I kick you out myself. I have a lot of work to get done.” With a roll of his eyes, Gilbert left, leaving Aaron to his thoughts.

 

There was no way he was going. Nope. None at all. Screw the bet. Aaron would not be going to that party. Not even the knowledge of Alexander going could make him go. 

 

Definitely. 

  


\-----------

  
  
  
  


 

Aaron showed up fashionably late.

  


Lafayette’s party was going on strong, lights slightly dimmed, music pumping, and a section of the first floor reserved as a dance floor. The floor above had a hole in the center with railings and plenty of tables, so people had places to sit and watch the dance floor below them. Aaron found Lafayette at the makeshift bar upstairs, and presented the bottle of Basil Hayden's he brought with a flourish. 

 

Lafayette gasped, “You didn’t.”

 

Aaron grinned, “I did.”

 

Aaron was swooped into a hug, “Oh mon ami you’re the best! I just ran out of mine too god you’re a saint!”

 

Aaron chuckled awkwardly, extracting himself from the hug, “Now I wouldn’t say that.”

 

“Oh admit it Aaron, you’re nicer than you let on.”

 

“Now don't go telling everyone, I have reputations to maintain," he joked. "How’s everything going so far?” He said, gesturing down at the body of people below. Someone had set up strobe lights and everyone was psyched, jumping and moshing to the beat.

 

“It’s been going fine. The person I originally hired to man the bar is supposed to be here any minute, so I’ll be able to join the fun soon.”

 

He nodded, “So. . .where are the. . .” he trailed off, glancing to the side.

 

“. . .Aaron friendly zones?” Lafayette asked with a patient smile.

 

Burr rolled his eyes, “Yes.”

 

“My room is down that hall and is the third door on the right. There’s also a balcony out that way that no one has discovered yet. My room has books too,  I told everyone it’s off limits so that’s your best bet.”

 

He gave him a grateful smile, “Thanks Laf.”

 

During their lapse in conversation Laf gave him the once over, an incredulous look upon his face, “Really Burr? A button down and a vest? This isn’t a formal party you know, I swear I put casual and clothing optional on the invite somewhere.”

 

“I _am_ wearing jeans though, that immediately makes my outfit casual. Besides, you know I look good in it,” he teased.

 

“The fact you look good in it is the only redeeming quality of that outfit.”

 

Burr gasped, mock hurt, “You wound me Laf! And after all we’ve been through, one would think you’d be proud of me for picking out a good outfit for myself, what with it being so long since the last party.”

 

“Yeah yeah whatever, now go have some fun!” Lafayette said, pushing him in the direction of the stairs, “I know how you are about seeing people you know at a party but seriously, relax.”

 

Aaron grumbled, “But Laaaaaf. . .”

 

“No buts! Go out there and enjoy yourself. Where’s that Burr I knew in college?”

 

“He’s long dead. But, I will have an Old Fashioned while I’m still here.”

 

With an exasperated sigh, Lafayette fixed him his drink, making him promise to get out on the floor at some point tonight. He agreed, if only to get away and out to the balcony for some fresh air. The night was crisp, a wonderful contrast to the slowly warming house. Stars were already shining in the sky, even though the sun had set only moments ago. He took a sip of his drink, enjoying the silence and wondering when he could get away with escaping when he heard another car pull up into Lafayette’s drive. He turned and watched to see who else showed up, his heart stopped at the sight.

 

Out of the car, stepped Alexander Hamilton. His heart restarted, an erratic _thump-tha-thump_ that made it feel like his chest was about to burst. Alex’s dark washed jeans and tank top made his face go warm, and the leather jacket sure wasn’t helping either. He watched as Alex entered, the entire house roaring his name. This was too much. Aaron could feel his hands shaking from nerves from barely _looking_ , at Alex. There was no way he could survive tonight. Re-entering the house, he made a beeline for the stairs and then the door, but he was pulled aside.

 

“Oh no you don’t! You promised you’d stay!” Said Lafayette, looking unimpressed.

 

“I can’t do it Laf, I can’t face him I gotta go,” Aaron attempted to step away but Laf just grabbed him by the elbow, pulling him back.

 

“Come on, a deal’s a deal!”

 

“Nope. Sorry Laf,” he turned and stormed off, but ran into someone's chest with a resounding, “Oof!”

  
  


“Aw, leaving so soon Burr?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, just to clarify: Aaron Burr can hold his liquor just fine, it's just that Lafayette started cutting his shots with water around round 6, and stopped participating altogether around round 9, and watched as Burr drank himself under the table. Also sorry if the description for Lafayettes house is confusing, basically the entire bottom floor is a dancefloor, and the second floor has a hole in the middle with railing and tables around it so people can watch everyone below them dance. The bar and all the other rooms in the house are on the second floor, along with an outside balcony. There's also a basement with a game room, but that'll be introduced later.


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets roped into a game of Truth or Dare, and makes possibly the best and worst decision of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, the long awaited update! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, schools been hell. Hope you guys enjoy!

Aarons breath hitched.

Alexander was even hotter up close. His brown eyes sparkling with mischief and the lights of Lafayette's house. For a moment he stared, feeling Alex’s hands on his shoulders that had come up on reflex when they ran in to each other.

Realizing he was staring, he stepped back awkwardly, coughing and straightening out his shirt and vest, “I was about to-”

“Join a party game!” Lafayette interrupted, throwing an arm around Aaron’s shoulder, firmly trapping him against the tall mans side.

“What no I-”

“Aw sweet! What’re we playing?” Alexander said, toothy grin making Aaron’s heart race.

“I think we’ll start out with some good old Truth Or Dare. What do you think Little Burr?”

He frowned at the nickname, “First of all don’t call me that, secondly-“

“Aaaaaaalexaaaandeeerrrr, come dance with us!” Elizabeth Schuyler popped up out of nowhere, grabbing Alex by the elbow and dragging him in the direction of the dance floor.

Alex laughed awkwardly, “Haha alright. Well I guess I’ll join you guys later, the dance floor calls!”

Aaron breathed out a sigh of relief as Alex was dragged away. Although at the same time, a pang of jealousy struck through him at the idea that Eliza stole him away. Aaron was met with boisterous laughter when Lafayette caught him staring.

“Oh mon ami do not fret, our petit lion will be back in no time. Now, let's go play!”

“Wait what? No. I am not playing, let me go read in peace,” although even as Aaron protested, he knew he would end up saying yes anyway. Not only did he know that Lafayette wouldn’t give up until he did, but the feeling of the party was also getting to him. He had forgotten how, exhilarating it was to feel the deep bass of a song pumped up to its max thumping through his chest. Even though he was on the floor above the dance floor, he could still feel the music rumbling through him. And watching everyone else around him laughing and smiling inevitably rubbed off on him too.

“Aw, you don’t really mean that. Come on, let me get this guy ready to go and then we’ll go down to the game room. Everyone's waiting.”

With a resigned sigh, Aaron hung around while Lafayette helped the new bar guy get set up. He peered over the balcony, watching the throng of bodies as they moshed to the beat. The faint outline of Alexander could be seen, dancing and singing with Eliza like he was having the time of his life. Aaron struggled to keep a frown off his face, hating the flare of jealousy he felt.

“Have no fear little Burr, our dear Alexander has no feelings for Eliza. Besides, Liza is already taken.”

Burr rolled his eyes at Lafayette's attempt at consolation, “Doesn't look that way to me.” But to Aaron's surprise, Maria Reynolds came out of nowhere and pulled Eliza into her arms, kissing her before handing her a drink.

“Told you,” came Lafayette in his sing song voice.

“Yeah yeah whatever let's get these party games over with.”

As he was guided downstairs and subsequently to the game room in the basement, Aaron couldn't help but try and discreetly watch Alexander dance. The way the others hips rolled and his smile lit the room made his face go warm. Shaking his head, he focused on enduring whatever party games Laf had in mind.

Sure enough as Lafayette had said, the gang consisting of Herc, Angelica, Jefferson and Madison were in various states of either sitting or laying on the rug covering the basement floor. John Laurens was there too but ever the rule breaker, he was lounging on the pool table. Ridiculousness played on the T.V behind them, but nobody paid it any mind. They all cheered though as he and Laf descended down the stairs, quickly rearranging themselves in a neat circle leaving room for them to join.

“Alright,” Angelica said rubbing her hands together, “let’s get started! Thomas, truth or dare?”

Aaron groaned, and whispered to Lafayette, “Do I really have to be here?”

“Yes. Stop pouting.”

Aaron didn't dignify Lafayette's reply with a response, instead reluctantly participating in the game. At some points he tried to be a good sport and get into the festivities of being at a party, but when people asked him questions like, ‘Is it true you have a stick up your ass?’ it was hard to make the necessary effort. In retaliation he made sure to ask the lamest questions, like ‘What's your favorite color?’ whenever it was his turn to ask.

 

~

 

The tides of the night shifted, when Lafayette asked him, “Aaron, truth or dare?”

The group stared, waiting to see his reaction. They had unofficially shunned him from the game after he had made John order everyone a pizza. While it was a good pizza, none of them wanted to risk buying another one with their own money.

It seemed that Aaron had a death wish tonight though, as without thinking he said, “Dare.”

Lafayette's grin turned feral, “I dare you, to seduce Alexander Hamilton.”

Aaron flushed. Lafayette was the only one who knew about his crush on Alex, and he couldn't believe the other had lowered himself to getting him to act on it via a game of truth or dare. But it wasn't like he could back down either. Backing down from a dare was like putting yourself at the bottom of the metaphorical food chain, and if he acted too disgusted or too interested people would ask questions. He settled for a glare, hoping Laf would spontaneously burst into flames. Laf only gave him a winning smile.

  
“Burr? Seduce someone? Ha! He couldn’t seduce a horny highschool girl! Sorry Aaron, but you’re about as smooth as sandpaper,” Charles Lee interjected. He had rather obnoxiously forced himself into the game a couple minutes in, much to everyone's dismay.

“Oh, mon ami, you obviously do not know Aaron Burr like I do! You should’ve seen him in highschool! Boy was he a charmer. And don’t even get me started on college! He was quite the heart breaker,” Lafayette said fake fanning himself like many of the girls at college had.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. As embarassing as it was Lafayette was right, along with getting perfect grades and scholarships, he also was quite the playboy. Now that Lafayette had dared him and there were witnesses, Aaron resigned himself to his fate. It seemed like the universe was telling him to loosen up and go back to his old ways. So he turned to Angelica, the one woman who seemed to hate him the most here, and gave her a smoldering stare, smirking and throwing a wink in for good measure, “Hey there, _Angelica_.”

“Holy fuck,” she murmured, face going red, “Alexander is so screwed.”

“Hopefully literally!” Lafayette said. But just as Burr was about to get up and seduce the man of his dreams, Thomas interrupted.

“Wait a second,” he drawled, a smirk gracing his lips, “let’s define the term ‘seduce’. What all does our dear Little Burr here have to do?”

Before Aaron could get a word in, John said, “He has to get Alexander to make out with him of his own volition, and agree to going to Lafayettes room for….other activities.”

The group chorused their agreement, and just as Burr was about to get up and embarrass himself as he tried to seduce someone that probably didn't even like him back, a familiar voice echoed down the stairwell.

“Hey Laf, there room for one more?” Sure enough, Alex came trotting down the stairs, sporting a charming grin.

Before Laf could say anything, Burr scooted to the side and patted the floor beside him and put on a winning smile, “There's always a spot for you Alex. Come join us, we were just gonna start a new game right Laf?”

Lafayette grinned, “Right. I think we should play. . .”

He paused, thinking it over as Alexander got settled and everyone else waited in anticipation.

 

 

“Never Have I Ever.”


	3. You've Done What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the party games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this update!! So just to explain, I have a free period now during my school day, which means I have much more time to dedicate myself to my fics (specifically this one). This means I'll be able to hopefully churn out updates like no one's business. However, this is definitely an anomaly in my school year, as I definitely won't be having a free period for every section of my school year. So enjoy the consistent updates while they last, and enjoy the new chapter!

Despite this being a party with plenty of alcohol to go around, Lafayette decided that it would be no fun if everyone was too drunk to remember the juicy information people were about to spill. So he just set up a huge snack bowl in the middle of the circle, with the center being a horrendous mixture of Skittles, M&M’s, and various sour or spicy candies of similar size and shape. The top of the bowl was covered, and instead of taking a shot, people would just reach in and get a candy, with the risk of getting a sour or spicy one. This was met with mixed feelings from the rest of the group, but Aaron was very grateful for this. Dare or not, there was no way he would try and get into Alexander's pants if he knew the other was drunk. He had standards. 

 

“Alright! Let’s get started. Petit lion, why don’t you go first?” 

 

The most gorgeous grin Aaron had ever seen graced Alexander's face, and he almost missed what the other said, too busy staring and listening to his beautiful laugh as he said, “Never have I ever. . .given anyone else a blowjob.” 

 

Everyone groaned, and starting with Lafayette, they began to take candies out of the bowl. Burr was surprised when it came around to him and everyone except Angelica had given someone else a blowjob. He had figured at least that Jefferson and Lee wouldn’t have but hey, you learn something everyday. 

 

Burr took a deep breath when it finally got to him. He drew it out, looking out at everyone else in the circle before slowly reaching out and grabbing a candy. Thankfully it was just a skittle, but it didn’t matter as literally the whole basement exploded with cries of surprise and curses. Aaron grinned as everyone literally lost their shit, asking him who and when. 

 

“What the fuck Burr? Holy shit spill. Now,” John said, eyes wide with shock and curiosity. 

 

Aaron just laughed it off, “Too many to count, or remember.”

 

“Burr you dog!” Alexander said, clapping him on the back. 

 

Warmth radiated from where Alexander’s hand rested on his back, and he almost pouted as the hand went away. 

 

Once everyone settled down, Alex said, “Lafayette your turn.”

 

“Let’s see here,” Laf said, thinking for a moment before turning to look at Angelica, “Never have I ever flashed a bartender for a free drink.” 

 

“Oh, now that is just not fair Lafayette!” Angelica cried, taking a candy with a look of grim disdain upon her face.

 

“The whole strategy of Never Have I Ever is to exploit what you already know about your friends mon cher, don’t take it personally.” 

 

“Alright shut up y’all, it's my turn,” Thomas interrupted, “Never have I ever had someone walk in on me while having sex.” 

 

Aaron immediately regretted letting Lafayette choose the game because he found himself yet again reaching in for a candy, along with James Madison of all people. He had a sick feeling that he was going to lose. Badly. 

 

“Damn, who was it man?” John asked. 

 

“My mother,” Aaron and James answered simultaneously, and it took almost five minutes for everyone to stop laughing. 

 

“Oh my lord Jemmy I can’t believe you! Oh your poor mother, I will never look at you the same,” Thomas said, wiping tears from his eyes. 

 

Madison just glared slightly, “Never have I ever practiced giving a blowjob on a banana.” 

 

Thomas froze, turning to send a murderous gaze towards James, “You bastard.” 

 

James just smirked, “What Thomas, have you?” 

 

Needless to say, Thomas begrudgingly grabbed a candy, along with Hercules and Lafayette. Thankfully Aaron didn’t lose this round, but from the way Hercules was chuckling, he had a feeling the other thought of a pretty good one. 

 

“Never have I ever 69’d.” Herc couldn’t even get out the whole thing, he was too busy laughing as Angelica punched him in the shoulder and Lafayette groaned in dismay. Again, Aaron wanted to kick himself for letting this happen. But then again, he could feel the keen gaze of Alexander on him as he, Angelica and Lafayette all reached out and got a candy. At least he was getting the other’s attention now. Whether it was interest or disgust Burr couldn’t quite tell though.  

 

“Damn Burr is there anything you haven’t done?” John asked incredulously. 

 

As Aaron sat back, instead of sitting upright he placed his hand almost directly behind Alexander and lounged, letting his long legs and torso stretch out languidly. He knew he looked good, long legs and lean torso stretched out in such a way it could almost be called sinful. Aaron made sure his knee made light contact with Alexander's and positioned himself so their shoulders were almost touching. It seemed like everyone but Alexander noticed his change of position, all of them looked between him and Alex to see his reaction. It was almost uncomfortable, watching everyone watch him try and get into his crush’s pants. He almost wanted to call the bet off, say fuck it, because it felt like his privacy was being violated. Aaron wanted their getting together to be special, meaningful, even slow. But now it’s been reduced to party entertainment. But then he saw Alexander give him a little look out of the corner of his eye. It was so fast, so subtle if Aaron had blinked he would have missed it. But it was there, and he felt himself get sucked back into the adrenaline and lovesick rush once more. 

 

“Heh, honestly at this point probably not. I can’t say you’re any better though John. We both had quite the reputation,” despite his attempts at playing off John’s question, Aaron felt his face get even warmer anyway. 

 

“Touche, Burr. Touche,” John looked at him for a long moment, almost as if he was judging him for something. For what, Burr didn’t know, but thankfully John’s piercing gaze was interrupted by Angelica’s proclamation. 

 

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” 

 

Without even thinking, he turned and locked eyes with Lafayette, a rush of embarrassment and almost fear making his fingers tingle. Aaron then turned to Hercules, whose eyes had gone wide. Lafayette seemed to be the only one of them not paralyzed by some form of fear, and reached out and got his candy. Sucking it up and putting on what he hoped was a nonchalant grin, Burr reached out and got his own candy, watching as Hercules then followed suit and got his as well. There was a moment where everyone giggled and laughed at them lightheartedly, and Aaron thought they were almost in the clear, when suddenly Charles Lee gasped. 

 

“Holy shit!” He said, pointing between him, Herc, and Lafayette, “You three, you, you!”

 

“We what?” Aaron said, trying to play it off. 

 

“No fucking way! Y’all fucked didn’t you!” Madison shouted, shock and amusement written all over his face. 

 

And that’s when hell broke loose. Everyone was yelling over each other, trying to get them to spill the beans. 

 

“Is he a good kisser?”

 

“Holy shit did you top or bottom?”

 

“Does that even work in a threesome though? Like-”

 

“Well what else am I supposed to ask?”

 

“Aw look at you three! You guys are blushing.”

 

“How did that even happen?” 

 

“OK OK OK!” Hercules shouted, effectively shutting everyone up, “Lafayette and I were already in a relationship. One evening one of us brought up the idea of introducing someone else into our relationship, whether that be a one night thing or more permanent. From there, our lovely Little Burr caught our attention. I mean, we would have to be blind not to notice a guy like him.” 

 

Hercules winked at him then and Burr rolled his eyes, “Ass kisser.”

 

“You bet I was,” Herc said without hesitation. ‘Ooohs’ and ‘Oh shits!’ chorused around the group, before Hercules continued, “We originally planned on inviting him officially and NOT in a sexual setting, but it turns out he had left something of his in our dorm room when he had come over to study with us, and walked in on me and Lafayette making out. Before Burr could leave though we invited him in and he was more than enthusiastic.” Hercules waggled his eyebrows dramatically, and Aaron just laughed. 

 

“Well yeah I mean how could I resist you two? You were arguably the hottest people on campus.”

 

“Were? Oh mon ami you insult me!” Lafayette said, dramatically clutching at his heart. 

 

“Oh you’re fine you big baby. Now, can we please get on with this? This game’s starting to feel like ‘Drag Aaron Burr to His Grave and Make Him Relive All of His Embarrassing Sexual Experiences.’”

 

“Well maybe if you weren’t such a kinky fucker you wouldn’t be in this situation!” Alex said, bumping him with his shoulder and laughing heartily. Aaron tried to pretend like his heart hadn’t just skipped a beat from the other’s voice alone, and laughed along with him. 

 

“Never have I ever done it in a car!” Lee said, trying to focus the attention on himself. This of course was a fairly lame question, and literally everyone went in and grabbed a candy. 

 

“You’re boring as fuck mate, what do you mean you’ve never done it in a car?” Angelica jibbed. 

 

“Well excuse me for having class!” Lee said indignantly, throwing his nose up in the air. Everyone shared their stories, all fairly similar of course because of the fact they all happened in a car but nevertheless funny to listen to. 

 

Alexander leaned over then, whispering into Aaron’s ear, “Hey, I’m gonna go up and get a drink. Wanna join me?” 

 

The feel of Alexander this close to him felt exhilarating, bodies almost touching and voice warm and smooth like caramel. 

  
  
  


Aaron slipped into an easy grin, “Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyy, I was thinking of later on when I have the time or I have writer's block for this fic, of writing out the threesome story between Aaron Herc and Lafayette. Would you guys be interested in that? Please let me know in the comments! Your kudos and comments absolutely give me life, and inspire me to keep this going! You guys are the best.


	4. Does Anyone Know What's Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer is no. Nobody knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready everybody because shit is about to go down.

As Aaron followed Alexander up to the main floor and then the bar, he made sure to walk a bit closer than necessary and ‘bump’ into him several times. If Alex noticed, he didn’t show it. Aaron  just shrugged it off, they still had the whole night ahead of them. 

 

When they finally got to the bar, Aaron got another Old Fashioned while Alex got a Negroni. They went to the railing, watching everyone make a fool of themselves out on the dancefloor. They stood there in silence for a long moment, sipping their drinks and watching the crowd below them. The silence wasn’t unpleasant though, and Aaron found himself sneaking glances at Alexander every once in awhile. Alexander determinedly kept his eyes on the dance floor though, much to his dismay. 

 

_ That won’t do, _ he thought.  Turning around, he leaned against the railing so his back was against it and rested his arms on it as well, crossing his legs and making sure he was closer than he was before. Their arms were almost touching now, and he knew there was no way Alex could ignore this. And sure enough as Aaron shifted position, he noticed Alex not so subtly watching him, scanning his eyes up and down his body before seemingly catching himself and looking away. Was he, was Alex  _ checking him out?  _ A delightfully fuzzy feeling rose in Aaron’s chest, and he tried to calm it down. No use in getting all flustered when the fun was only just beginning. 

 

Alex coughed awkwardly, taking a drink before saying, “Well that was an interesting game.” 

 

“That, is an understatement,” Burr took a drink himself, already knowing where the conversation was going. 

 

“Y’know I never would have pegged you as. . .the playboy type,” Alex said, stuttering a bit at the end. 

 

“People aren’t flat characters Alex, I’m almost disappointed your rather bland impression of me hasn’t changed since the first time we met.” 

 

“Yeah well you didn’t exactly lend yourself to anything other than that Burr. You were a walking facade, everytime I thought I had managed to weasel something out of you you shifted and changed and covered it up until I was back at square one,” Alex looked at his drink bitterly, swirling it in his glass while the ice clinked gently. 

 

Aaron was surprised to say the least. He wasn’t expecting anything quite as. . . _ deep _ , “Well you’re not wrong. I definitely caved into myself after college, putting up walls and masks, changing and molding to whatever I needed to be. You yourself would often criticize me about my fluctuating views. But I promise you, there’s more to me than meets the eye.” 

 

They paused, staring at each other intensely before breaking and laughing their asses off, clinking their glasses and taking a long drink. Aaron licked his lips, and he knew he wasn’t dreaming up the way Alex’s eyes locked onto the movement. Aaron looked up, locking eyes with Alex for a long moment before raising his eyebrow and smirking. It was delightful watching Alex’s face go red, but just as he was opening his mouth to say something his phone rang. Aaron frowned, reluctantly breaking away and saying, “Sorry, I have to take this.” 

 

He stood up, taking his phone out and beginning to walk towards the balcony. Before he got very far though he looked over his shoulder at Alexander and winked at him, saying in what he hoped was a sultry tone, “ _ I’ll be right back.” _

  
  
  


Aaron walked the rest of his way to the balcony before answering the phone, “Hello?” 

 

_ “Petit Burr, how is it going up there?”  _

 

He rolled his eyes, “It was going just fine before  _ you _ interrupted.”

 

_ “Oh you’ll survive Aaron. Knowing you he’s probably head over heels for you right now.” _

 

Aaron sneaked a peek towards where Alex was, and noticed he was texting on his phone not even looking in his direction, “Yeah. I’m sure he is. Because texting on your phone after someone has winked and flirted with you is definitely a sign of undying affection.” 

 

_ “Don’t pout petit Burr, I know you’ll get him.”  _

 

An idea suddenly sprang into Burr’s head, “Hey, in about like five minutes, I want you to come up here and ask me to dance. Get all touchy feely.”

 

_ “Oh now that is just cruel Aaron! We all know how Alex gets when he’s jealous.” _

 

“Which is exactly my point,” Aaron said, “now are you going to do it or not?”

 

_ “Your wish is my command, mon ami.” _

 

Aaron hung up, turning and slowly walking back to where Alexander stood still hunched over his phone. Alex seemed to sense his approach however and looked up, flashing him a quick smile. Aaron decided to return the favor from earlier and checked him out, taking extra time with his legs because damn he was wearing  _ skinny jeans _ with a simple tank top and leather jacket that should most  _ definitely _ be illegal. His once over was quick though, and he returned to his spot by Alexander as if nothing had even happened. 

 

“So, who was it?” 

 

“Oh, it was just Lafayette wondering where we were. He thought I ditched,” Aaron lied smoothly, “Who were you texting?” He nodded his head towards Alex’s phone which was in his hand, the messages app still open.  

 

Alex hurried to lock it and put it away, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand, “Oh nobody really, just Liza.” 

 

Aaron felt his spirits drop slightly when he heard that. He could almost taste the sour pang of jealousy on his tongue. Was that even a thing? Could you even taste emotions? Nevermind that, he was getting off topic, and from the way Alex shifted uncomfortably Aaron could guess he had been glaring on accident. Aaron took a moment to remember that Liza was actually with Maria, and he really shouldn’t be feeling so jealous. He was about to change the topic, when a look of surprise suddenly came across Alex’s face as he looked at something just over Aaron’s shoulder. Just as he was about to turn and see what it was, he felt the full weight of someone leaning on him from behind. 

 

“ _ Mon petit Burr, _ come dance with me,” Lafayette’s languid voice practically purred into his ear. The others head was resting on his shoulder, arms wound around Aaron’s waist tracing small circles against whatever skin he could find. 

 

Aaron sighed internally, this wasn’t quite the level of touchy feely he was looking for but he could roll with it, “Really Laf? Can’t you go dance with Herc or someone else? You know I have two left feet.” 

 

“Oh that’s a lie and we all know it,” Lafayette said shifting even closer to him, “Alex you wouldn’t mind if I stole him for a little bit would you?”

 

Aaron watched as an almost imperceptible frown flitted across Alex’s features, before settling in as a clench in his jaw. Good, his plan was working. But then something confusing happened. A look of grim understanding came over Alex, who said almost resignedly, “Sure, go on ahead Laf.” 

 

Before Aaron even had the time to decipher what the hell that look even  _ meant _ , he was being swept practically off his feet and down to the dance floor. The music was loud and blared in his ears as Lafayette brought him into the throng of people, where they were shoved left and right by sweaty strangers. Nevertheless he succumbed to the music, moving his hips and body to the beat with Lafayette beside him. He forgot how much he  _ missed _ dancing, the overwhelming feeling of being in a group and letting himself go.  Aaron had his back to Alexander at the moment but he didn’t care, taking a moment for himself to just  _ enjoy _ the music and the moment. 

 

“He’s looking at you, you know,” Lafayette’s voice murmured, leaning in close so they weren’t overheard. 

 

Aaron felt a grin grow on his face, “Is he now?” 

 

“You should see him, he can’t keep his eyes off you. He’s practically pouting.”

 

Aaron laughed at that, turning so he could look up and see. Sure enough, Alex was looking down on him with a wanting look. But as soon as Alex realized he was being watched it changed to one of carefully masked indifference. Abruptly, he pushed himself away from the railing and disappeared into the crowd behind him. Aaron frowned, what was that about? Had he gone too far? Maybe he should go and find Alexander and see if he was ok. 

 

_ I suppose I could ask him to dance with me instead, although I’m not sure how well that would go either,  _ he thought. Just as Aaron was about to go and find him, another figure caught his eye. Up on the railing stood John Laurens, glaring at him over the rim of his glass.  If looks could kill, Aaron would be six feet under in a second. They locked eyes, and it was the most intense moment of his life. John looked absolutely livid, and Aaron wondered what the hell he did to deserve that look. Sure there was the time he put a frog in his bed in college, but he blamed that on Charles Lee so there was no way John could know it was him. 

 

John nodded in the direction of the upstairs bathroom, making a beckoning motion before disappearing as well. Did John want him to meet him up there? If so, what the hell for? Aaron resolved to find Alex after his little meetup with John, and began to separate himself from the mob of people. 

 

“Sorry Laf, I gotta go. I’ll be back,” He didn’t even bother to see if Lafayette replied to him, too busy making his way back up the stairs and wondering what John could possibly want. He kept an eye out for Alexander, but was surprised when he couldn’t find him anywhere. He went down one of the many upstairs hallways, and eventually found himself face to face with the upstairs bathroom door, shaking his head to clear his mind. A spike of adrenaline and anxiety ran through his body, and he clenched his hands in an attempt to make them stop shaking. Why was he shaking? What did Laurens want? 

  
  
  
  
  


***Possible Trigger Warning!***

(Rough-housing, lots of cursing, degrading talk, almost meltdown. If you’re skipping this part, know it is safe to jump back into the story when you see ***. I’ll also provide a summary of what happened.)

  
  
  
  
  


“This is ridiculous,” Aaron muttered. He steeled himself, before opening the door. Before he even knew what was happening, he was being dragged in and slammed back against the door. Johns forearm on his upper chest pinned him in place, dangerously close to his neck. John looked feral, teeth bared with eyes that practically burned into him. 

 

“What the  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing Aaron?” John growled, his face uncomfortably close. 

 

“ _ What? _ I don’t even-” Aaron was cut off as John pulled him close then slammed him back against the door. His head knocked against the wood with a hard  _ thunk _ and he winced in pain. 

 

“Don’t play coy! You don’t even fucking like him do you? God you’re a piece of shit, flirting with him and then going out and dancing with Lafayette. You’re just doing it for the god damn dare aren’t you? God you’re shallower than I thought!” John’s face was flaming red, and Aaron tried to push him away. 

 

“John, listen I-” Aaron couldn’t even figure out what John was talking about, his head was too boggled from it literally being  _ smashed against a god damn door _ . 

 

“NO YOU FUCKING LISTEN I can’t even believe you right now Alex doesn’t deserve a piece of shit like you-”

 

Ah. So that’s what they were talking about. The whole dancing with Lafayette business. Aaron wished he could just disappear into a hole right about now. That would solve most of his problems and let him not have to deal with the literal incarnation of hatred and anger about an inch from his face. Aaron took a deep breath, they always said talking things out worked best right?

 

“Look John I don’t like Lafayette anymore I swear, I was just trying to-”

 

“Trying to break Alexander’s fucking heart is what you’re trying to do! Damn I knew you were apathetic but I didn’t think you had the nerve to literally flirt with someone then go and dance with someone else at the drop of a goddamn hat!” 

 

“I-”

 

“No let me FUCKING FINISH!” Aarons body met the door again, although he was able to prevent his head from hitting the door as hard this time. Yeah screw talking things out, whoever said that was a goddamn liar,  “Me and Alex might not be together anymore, but that doesn’t mean I still don’t care for him! I will not have you breaking his heart so stay the fuck away from him!”

 

Aaron was shaking, wishing he could just cave in on himself, “J-john I swear I’m not trying to hurt Alex ok I like him a lot I was just trying to make him a bit jealous is all I swear just-”

 

“No you don’t you fucking liar you’re just an empty shell. When have you ever shown emotions? Always indifferent, always switching sides depending on what’ll benefit you in the end. OH, and did I mention your little stunt out there made Alex run to Liza almost on the verge of tears? Nice going Aaron.”

 

“A-ask Lafayette! He’ll tell you, that’s why he dared me in the first place! I’ve been pining for years but never acted on it and he just wanted me to  _ try _ for once. I was just using Lafayette to make Alex jealous I swear there’s nothing between me and Laf anymore! Please don’t be mad at me John please would you let me go,” Aaron could feel himself shaking even more, curling in on himself. He deserved John’s anger, deserved to be yelled at. What was he thinking, trying to get with Alex? Trying to make him jealous was such a stupid idea what was he even thinking god he was so stupid stupid stupid  _ stupid _ -

  
  
  


*** (Alright funs over. John basically went ballistic, shoving Aaron against the door and giving him the shovel talk of the century. Except it’s not really a shovel talk, more like John screaming and cursing in Aaron’s face about how he’s a liar and that he doesn’t really like Alexander at all, and hitting Aaron’s head against the door several times. Aaron almost melts down, and has a series of very dark self deprecating thoughts about how he doesn’t deserve Alexander, and that he himself is incredibly stupid and worthless. Woo. So much fun.) 

  
  
  


Suddenly the weight on his chest lifted, and he opened his eyes to see that John had stepped back, face in his hands. 

 

“Shit, you really do like him don’t you.”

 

Aaron scoffed, “Yeah, dumbass.” This whole conversation was weird. John was standing in front of him, but closer than what most people would deem socially acceptable. And after what John had just pulled earlier, Aaron didn’t feel comfortable with turning his back to him and opening the door to escape. So he just resorted to standing there, awkwardly on guard. His mind was reeling at the sudden change of pace, echo’s of his dark thoughts dancing around in his head. 

 

John had the decency to chuckle, “I deserve that.”

 

“Good observation,” Aaron tried to slow down his breathing, taking deep breaths and attempting to shove away all the nasty thoughts he just had into a box at the back of his mind. 

 

“I guess I uh, owe you an apology. For, for blowing up like that.”

 

“Mm,” Aaron just wanted this conversation to end. He was having such a good time, and here he was receiving an apology from a man who had just shoved him up against a door and yelled in his face. 

 

“Yeah. I’m. . .sorry for what I did. That was a dick move on my part.”

 

“Yeah. It was,” He offered no forgiveness, there was no way in living hell Aaron would let John get away with doing what he had just done. Aaron wanted to get as far away as possible but John seemed hell bent on explaining himself. 

 

John seemed to realize Aaron was going to speak any more and said, “I realize that was a shitty thing to do.” John picked at the hem of his shirt, looking rightly embarrassed, “I just, I still care about Alex even though he left me last year. And you and him always seem to be butting heads one way or another, and I was worried you were out to hurt him. I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have gotten so over protective I just was worried you were going to hurt him and I couldn’t let you do that-”

 

“Yeah well I’m not. Now please, let me be for a few minutes,” Aaron stepped to the side, pointing to the door with a gesture of finality. John paused, taking in a deep breath and nodding before exiting, leaving with a guilty expression on his face. 

 

Aaron made sure the door was locked before leaning back against it, letting his body slide down until he was sitting on the floor, head in his hands. What the fuck had just happened? One second he was happily flirting away without a care in the world, and the next John Laurens was screaming his head off at him. Aaron was honestly surprised that no one had come to investigate the noise, but the bathroom was in a pretty secluded place so there was a chance no one had heard over the sound of the party. That was by far the weirdest and most  _ terrifying _ shovel talk Aaron had ever received in his entire life. What the fuck was going on today? 

 

Now that John was gone it was harder to hold back the tears, and he found a couple stray tears slide down his face. What was wrong with him? Why was he crying? He tried to take in deep breaths but they were shuddery and wet and it was embarassing just thinking about it all. He was so lame, crying in the middle of a party, letting someone else throw him around like that. 

 

Aaron didn’t even realize how much of the world he had blocked out until he heard a gentle knock on the door, “Aaron? Are you in there?” 

 

He cringed. Eventually he’d have to go out and face the party some time, but after whatever the fuck had just happened he needed a few minutes to recharge.  

 

“Aaron it’s me Alexander are you ok?”

 

Aaron’s eyes screwed up even tighter. He wanted to scream, whether to say to get the hell away or to never leave he didn’t know. The distant sound of the bass and party, although faint, wormed it’s way into his head and god he loved it earlier but why couldn’t things just be quiet for just this once? Aaron wanted to talk, say something,  _ anything _ , but he couldn’t. His voice wouldn’t work, and every time his mouth opened the words got stuck and jammed in his throat. 

 

“That’s ok Aaron you don’t have to say anything, but I’m going to sit right here until you want to come out ok?”

 

Aaron nodded, even though he knew Alexander couldn’t see. He could try. He could try for Alexander. Aaron took deep breaths, and each time they got less and less shaky until finally they settled after who knows how long. His throat felt dry and scratchy, and he coughed, swallowing a couple times before asking softly, “You still there?”

 

“Of course I am,” was Alexander’s immediate reply, “Do you want me to come in?”

 

“No. Not, not quite yet,” Aaron couldn’t stand the idea of facing him. 

 

“Ok, I’ll be here then.”

 

Aaron let himself space out, staring at the tiled floor and counting the tassels on the fancy towels displayed on the towel racks until his mind finally felt a semblance of peace. He blinked a couple times, cracked his neck, stretched his arms and legs, and then finally stood up. 

He stared at the door, knowing Alexander was behind it. It was now or never, “You can come in now.”

 

Immediately the door opened revealing Alexander, whose eyes flitted over his body quickly before returning to his face. 

 

“So you’re ok,” his voice was oddly blank, clinical even, and it threw Aaron off. 

 

“Yes, I’m ok.”

 

“Should I even bother asking what happened in here?”

 

Aaron gave a little chuckle at that, “Probably not.”

 

“Ok. I’ll be leaving then,” And with that Alexander turned away, beginning to walk out of the bathroom. 

 

“Wait,” Aaron reached out quickly and grabbed Alexander’s wrist, “What’s wrong?”

 

Alexander gave a sad chuckle, “What's wrong? Nothing’s wrong Burr. Everything is dandy. Please let go of my wrist.” 

 

Aaron thought about what John had said earlier, and without further ado let Alex’s wrist go. He almost let him go, but suddenly he felt his resolve harden, and before Alex could leave Aaron dipped into a low bow, holding out his hand. 

 

“Would you give me the honor of dancing with you?” 

 

Alexander paused, “You sure you wouldn’t rather dance with Lafayette?” His voice was cold, like daggers jabbing into him. 

 

Aaron cringed internally but tried not to let it show. That was going to bite him in the ass for all eternity wasn’t it, god what had he been thinking? What was he even thinking now? Here he was, fresh out of an almost meltdown asking his crush to dance. What a fucking night.

 

He rose from his bow, stepping forward in an attempt to close the distance between them. He poured all of his sincerity into his next few words, “There is no one else in the entire world I would rather dance with than you.” 

 

Finally, Alexander’s eyes looked up and met his, “Do, do you really mean that?” 

 

“I have never said anything more true,” and Aaron found that he really meant it. 

 

They paused, looking in each other's eyes until Alex broke into giggles, shoving at Aaron’s chest and saying, “You fucking sap. Alright, take me to dance Prince Charming.” 

 

Aaron grinned, a lightness filling his chest at the nickname. He was so happy Alex was smiling again, worried the other would want nothing to do with him after the events from earlier. But it seemed that Alex was in a forgiving nature tonight, and there was no way he was going to let John and his stupid rant ruin his night. He leaned in close, an off kilter grin on his face, “Only if I can call you Princess.” 

 

It was delightful watching Alex’s face go beet red, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Aaron knew he was grinning like an idiot but he didn’t care, relishing in the other’s speechlessness. 

 

Alex seemed to snap out of it though, as he snorted and said, “In your dreams,” before grabbing Aaron by the elbow and leading him out towards the rest of the party. 

 

Aaron just laughed, letting the man of his dreams lead the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Gotta love that angst. Ok, I'm really, really sorry about portraying John as the bad guy in this. Usually I absolutely despise it when fics do that, but I was writing and this sort of happened and I just kept going and here it is. There was actually another version of this chapter that I wrote first, where Aaron actually breaks down and has a panic attack and then Alex finds him as he's coming back from it. But not only did I hate having John drive him to that point, but I also realized there was no realistic way for Aaron to swing back from something like that and continue pursuing Alex like I planned on him doing. 
> 
> If you guys are interested I can post the original chapter, but just know that that one would not be canon to this fic. I'm honestly not even satisfied with how Aaron comes out of this scene either. I think realistically he would probably want to just go home and sleep for seven years, but let's say Aaron is a lot stronger emotionally and is able to bounce back. I promise there will be little to no more angst for the rest of this fic, I need to get my promised intense flirting and makeout scenes in there. Honestly I'm not sure if I'll start writing the threesome thing or work on chapter 5, but we'll see how it goes. This fic is already much longer than I had anticipated it to be and honestly that makes me really happy.


	5. Alternate, NON CANON version of chp 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I mentioned in the previous chapter that the way I originally wrote it was much darker (in my opinion) but that I decided to change it to what it is now. If you are interested, this is what I wrote originally. It has little to no editing, and the shovel talk scene is much longer and intense. You do not have to read this, it does not add to the canon story in any way and you are more than welcome to skip it. I am just putting it here for those who are interested in reading it.

 

 

 

_**IN CASE YOU DID NOT READ THE CHAPTER SUMMARY FOR SOME REASON OR ANOTHER, PLEASE READ IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE CONTINUING. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT CANON.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Aaron followed Alexander up to the main floor and then the bar, he made sure to walk a bit closer than necessary and ‘bump’ into him several times. If Alex noticed, he didn’t show it. Aaron shrugged it off, they still had the whole night ahead of them. 

 

When they finally got to the bar, Aaron got another Old Fashioned while Alex got a Negroni. They went to the railing, watching everyone make a fool of themselves out on the dancefloor. They stood there in silence for a long moment, sipping their drinks and watching the crowd below them. The silence wasn’t unpleasant though, and Aaron found himself sneaking glances at Alexander every once in awhile. Alexander determinedly kept his eyes on the dance floor though, much to his dismay. 

 

_ That won’t do, _ he thought.  Turning around, he leaned against the railing so his back was against it and rested his arms on it as well, crossing his legs and making sure he was closer than he was before. Their arms were almost touching now, and he knew there was no way Alex could ignore this. And sure enough as Aaron shifted position, he noticed Alex not so subtly watching him, scanning his eyes up and down his body before seemingly catching himself and looking away. Was he, was Alex  _ checking him out?  _ A delightfully fuzzy feeling rose in Aaron’s chest, and he tried to calm it down. No use in getting all flustered when the fun was only just beginning. 

 

Alex coughed awkwardly, taking a drink before saying, “Well that was an interesting game.” 

 

“That, is an understatement,” Burr took a drink himself, already knowing where the conversation was going. 

 

“Y’know I never would have pegged you as. . .the playboy type,” Alex said, stuttering a bit at the end. 

 

“People aren’t flat characters Alex, I’m almost disappointed your rather bland impression of me hasn’t changed since the first time we met.” 

 

“Yeah well you didn’t exactly lend yourself to anything other than that Burr. You were a walking facade, everytime I thought I had managed to weasel something out of you you shifted and changed and covered it up until I was back at square one,” Alex looked at his drink bitterly, swirling it in his glass while the ice clinked gently. 

 

Aaron was surprised to say the least. He wasn’t expecting anything quite as. . . _ deep _ , “Well you’re not wrong. I definitely caved into myself after college, putting up walls and masks, changing and molding to whatever I needed to be. You yourself would often criticize me about my fluctuating views. But I promise you, there’s more to me than meets the eye.” 

 

They both had a good laugh at that, clinking their glasses and taking along drink. Aaron licked his lips, and he knew he wasn’t dreaming up the way Alex’s eyes locked onto the movement. Aaron looked up, locking eyes with Alex for a long moment before raising his eyebrow and smirking. It was delightful watching Alex’s face go red, but just as he was opening his mouth to say something his phone rang, “Sorry, I have to take this.” 

 

He stood up, taking his phone out and beginning to walk towards the balcony. Before he got very far though he looked over his shoulder at Alexander and winked at him, saying in what he hoped was a sultry tone, “ _ I’ll be right back.” _

 

Aaron then walked the rest of his way to the balcony before answering the phone, “Hello?” 

 

_ “Petit Burr, how is it going up there?”  _

 

He rolled his eyes, “It was going just fine before you interrupted.”

 

_ “Oh you’ll survive Aaron. Knowing you he’s probably head over heels for you right now.” _

 

Aaron sneaked a peek towards where Alex was, and noticed he was texting on his phone not even looking in his direction, “Yeah. I’m sure he is. Because texting on your phone after someone has winked and flirted with you is definitely a sign of undying affection.” 

 

_ “Don’t pout petit Burr, I know you’ll get him.”  _

 

An idea suddenly sprang into Burr’s head, “Hey, in about like five minutes, I want you to come up here and ask me to dance. Get all touchy feely.”

 

_ “Oh now that is just cruel Aaron! We all know how Alex gets when he’s jealous.” _

 

“Which is exactly my point,” Aaron said, “now are you going to do it or not?”

 

_ “Your wish is my command, mon ami.” _

 

Aaron hung up, turning and slowly walking back to where Alexander stood still hunched over his phone. Alex seemed to sense his approach however and looked up, flashing him a quick smile. Aaron decided to return the favor from earlier and checked him out, marveling at the fact he was wearing  _ skinny jeans _ with a simple tank top and leather jacket that should most  _ definitely _ be illegal. His once over was quick though, and he returned to his spot by Alexander as if nothing had even happened. 

 

“So, who was it?” 

 

“Oh, it was just Lafayette wondering where we were. He thought I ditched,” Aaron lied smoothly, “Who were you texting?” He nodded his head towards Alex’s phone which was still in his hand, the messages app still open.  

 

Alex hurried to lock it and put it away, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand, “Oh nobody really, just Liza.” 

 

Aaron felt his spirits drop slightly when he heard that. He could almost taste the sour pang of jealousy on his tongue. Was that even a thing? Could you even taste emotions? Nevermind that, he was getting off topic, and from the way Alex shifted uncomfortably Aaron could guess he had been glaring on accident. Aaron took a moment to remember that Liza was actually with Maria, and he really shouldn’t be feeling so jealous. He was about to change the topic, when a look of surprise suddenly came across Alex’s face as he looked at something just over Aaron’s shoulder. He was about to turn and see what it was before he felt the full weight of someone leaning on him from behind. 

 

“ _ Mon petit Burr, _ come dance with me,” Lafayette’s languid voice practically purred into his ear. The others head was resting on his shoulder, arms wound around Aaron’s waist.

 

Aaron sighed internally, this wasn’t quite the level of touchy feely he was looking for but he could roll with it, “Really Laf? Can’t you go dance with Herc or someone else? You know I have two left feet.” 

 

“Oh that’s a lie and we all know it,” Lafayette said shifting even closer to him, “Alex you wouldn’t mind if I stole him for a little bit would you?”

 

Aaron watched as an almost imperceptible frown flitted across Alex’s features, before settling in as a clench in his jaw. Good, his plan was working. But then something confusing happened. A look of grim understanding came over Alex, who said almost resignedly, “Sure, go on ahead Laf.” 

 

Before Aaron even had the time to decipher what the hell that look even  _ meant _ , he was being swept practically off his feet and down to the dance floor. The music was loud and blared in his ears as Lafayette brought him into the throng of people, where they were shoved left and right by sweaty strangers. Nevertheless he succumbed to the music, moving his hips and body to the beat with Lafayette beside him. He forgot how much he  _ missed _ dancing, the overwhelming feeling of being in a group and letting himself go.  Aaron had his back to Alexander at the moment but he didn’t care, taking a moment for himself to just  _ enjoy _ the music and the moment. 

 

“He’s looking at you, you know,” Lafayette’s voice murmured, leaning in close so they weren’t overheard. 

 

Aaron felt a grin grow on his face, “Is he now?” 

 

“You should see him, he can’t keep his eyes off you. He’s practically pouting.”

 

Aaron laughed at that, turning so he could look up and see. Sure enough, Alex was looking down on him with a wanting look. But as soon as Alex realized he was being watched it changed to one of carefully masked indifference. Abruptly, he pushed himself away from the railing and disappeared into the crowd behind him. Aaron frowned, what was that about? Had he gone too far? Maybe he should go and find Alexander and see if he was ok. 

_ I suppose I could ask him to dance with me instead, although I’m not sure how well that would go either,  _ he thought. Just as Aaron was about to go and find him, another figure caught his eye. Up on the railing stood John Laurens, glaring at him over the rim of his glass.  If looks could kill, Aaron would be six feet under in a second. They locked eyes, and it was the most intense moment of his life. John looked absolutely livid, and Aaron wondered what the hell he did to deserve that look. Sure there was the time he put a frog in his bed in college, but he blamed that on Charles Lee so there was no way John could know it was him. 

 

John nodded in the direction of the upstairs bathroom, making a beckoning motion before disappearing as well. Did John want him to meet him up there? If so, what the hell for? 

 

“Sorry Laf, I gotta go. I’ll be back,” He didn’t even bother to see if Lafayette replied to him, too busy making his way back up the stairs and wondering what John could possibly want. He kept an eye out for Alexander, but was surprised when he couldn’t find him anywhere. He found himself face to face with the upstairs bathroom door, and shook his head to clear his mind. A spike of adrenaline and anxiety ran through his body, and he clenched his hands in an attempt to make them stop shaking. Why was he shaking? What did Laurens want? 

 

“This is ridiculous,” Aaron muttered. He steeled himself, before opening the door. Before he even knew what was happening, he was being dragged in and slammed back against the door. Johns forearm on his upper chest pinned him in place, dangerously close to his neck. John looked feral, teeth bared with eyes that practically burned into him. 

 

“What the  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing Aaron?” John growled, his face uncomfortably close. 

 

“ _ What? _ I don’t even-” Aaron was cut off as John pulled him close then slammed him back against the door. His head knocked against the wood with a hard  _ thunk _ and he winced in pain. 

 

“Don’t play coy! You don’t even fucking like him do you? God you’re a piece of shit, flirting with him and then going out and dancing with Lafayette. You’re just doing it for the god damn dare aren’t you? God you’re shallower than I thought!” John’s face was flaming red, and Aaron tried to push him away. 

 

“John, listen I-” Aaron couldn’t even figure out what John was talking about, his head was too boggled from it literally being  _ smashed against a god damn door _ . 

 

“NO YOU FUCKING LISTEN I can’t even believe you right now Alex doesn’t deserve a piece of shit like you-”

 

Ah. So that’s what they were talking about. The whole dancing with Lafayette business. Aaron wished he could just disappear into a hole right about now. That would solve most of his problems and let him not have to deal with the literal incarnation of hatred and anger about an inch from his face. Aaron took a deep breath, they always said talking things out worked best right?

 

“Look John I don’t like Lafayette anymore I swear, I was just trying to-”

 

“Trying to break Alexander’s fucking heart is what you’re trying to do! Damn I knew you were apathetic but I didn’t think you had the nerve to literally flirt with someone then go and dance with someone else at the drop of a god damn hat!” 

 

“I-”

 

“No let me FUCKING FINISH!” Aarons body met the door again, although he was able to prevent his head from hitting the door as hard this time, “Me and Alex might not be together anymore, but that doesn’t mean I still don’t care for him! I will not have you breaking his heart so stay the fuck away from him!”

 

Aaron was shaking, wishing he could just cave in on himself, “J-john I swear I’m not trying to hurt Alex ok I like him a lot I was just trying to make him a bit jealous is all I swear just-”

 

“No you don’t you fucking liar you’re just an empty shell. When have you ever shown emotions? Always indifferent, always switching sides depending on what’ll benefit you in the end.”

 

“A-ask Lafayette! He’ll tell you, that’s why he dared me in the first place! I’ve been pining for years but never acted on it and he just wanted me to  _ try _ for once. I was just using Lafayette to make Alex jealous I swear there’s nothing between me and Laf anymore! Please don’t be mad at me John please would you let me go,” Aaron could feel himself shaking even more, curling in on himself. He deserved John’s anger, deserved to be yelled at. What was he thinking, trying to get with Alex? Trying to make him jealous was such a stupid idea what was he even thinking god he was so stupid stupid stupid  _ stupid _ -

 

“Yeah well your little stunt lead Alexander running to Liza in tears you piece of shit.”

 

There were tears in his eyes now god he was  _ crying _ what the actual fuck. His chest was constricting there was no air he couldn’t breath and he felt himself fill up with guilt and  _ loathing _ god he made Alexander cry what was Aaron thinking? John was right he was shit shit  _ shit shit utter shit _ why was he here why did he even  _ try _ oh god he made Alex cry why was he so terrible? John was going to yell at him more and he deserved it oh god did he  _ deserve it _ oh fuck when did everything go to shit?

 

Aaron didn’t realize he was babbling and crying so hard until he was literally hiccuping and gasping in John Lauren’s arms, listening to him say, “Jesus christ Burr I believe you I believe you now would you please pull yourself together?”

 

Aaron let in a shuddering breath, realizing the position he was in. When the fuck had this happened? “W-what?” 

 

He could practically hear the way John rolled his eyes, “You broke down into uncontrollable tears talking about how much you loved Alexander  and how sorry you were and I figured well I’ve never seen you cry in the several years we’ve known each other so you must be telling the truth and let you go. Plus you were ranting about how you didn’t want me to hit you and that was going into territory I was  _ not _ prepared for”

 

Suddenly the weight on his chest lifted, and he opened his eyes to see that John had stepped back, face in his hands. 

 

“Shit, you really do like him don’t you.”

 

Aaron scoffed, “Yeah, dumbass.”

 

John had the decency to chuckle, “I deserve that.”

 

“Good observation,” Aaron’s mind was reeling. One minute he was shoved up against the wall, the next he was let go, exhausted and facing a seemingly guilty John. What the fuck was going on today?

 

“I guess I uh, owe you an apology. For, for blowing up like that.”

 

“Mm,” Aaron just wanted this conversation to end. He was having such a good time, and here he was receiving an apology from a man who had just shoved him up against a door and yelled in his face. 

 

“Yeah. I’m. . .sorry for what I did. That was a dick move on my part.”

 

“Yeah. It was,” He offered no forgiveness, there was no way in living hell Aaron would let John get away with doing what he had just done. Aaron wanted to get as far away as possible but John seemed hell bent on explaining himself. 

 

John seemed to realize Aaron was going to speak any more and said, “I realize that was a shitty thing to do.” John picked at the hem of his shirt, looking rightly embarrassed, “I just, I still care about him even though he left me last year. And you and him always seem to be butting heads one way or another, and I was worried you were out to hurt him. I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have gotten so over protective I just was worried you were going to hurt him and I couldn’t let you do that-”

 

“Yeah well I’m not. Now please, let me be for a few minutes,” Aaron stepped to the side, pointing to the door with a gesture of finality. John paused, taking in a deep breath and nodding before exiting, leaving with a guilty expression on his face. 

 

Aaron made sure the door was locked before leaning back against it, letting his body slide down until he was sitting on the floor, head in his hands. What the fuck had just happened? One second he was happily flirting away without a care in the world, and the next John Laurens was screaming his head off at him. Aaron was honestly surprised that no one had come to investigate the noise, but the bathroom was in a pretty secluded place so there was a chance no one had heard over the sound of the party. 

 

Now that John was gone it was harder to hold back the tears, and he found a couple stray tears slide down his face. What was wrong with him? Why was he crying? He tried to take in deep breaths but they were shuddery and wet and it was embarassing just thinking about it all. He was so lame, crying in the middle of a party, letting someone else throw him around like that. 

 

Aaron didn’t even realize how much of the world he had blocked out until he heard a gentle knock on the door, “Aaron? Are you in there?” 

 

He cringed. The last thing he wanted was someone to see him like this. Maybe if he was silent they would go away. 

 

“Aaron it’s me Alexander are you ok?”

 

Aaron’s eyes screwed up even tighter. He wanted to scream, whether to say to get the hell away or to never leave he didn’t know. The distant sound of the bass and party, although faint, wormed it’s way into his head and god he loved it earlier but why couldn’t things just be quiet for just this once? Aaron wanted to talk, say something,  _ anything _ , but he couldn’t. His voice wouldn’t work, and every time his mouth opened the words got stuck and jammed in his throat. 

 

“That’s ok Aaron you don’t have to say anything, but I’m going to sit right here until you want to come out ok?”

 

Aaron nodded, even though he knew Alexander couldn’t see. He took deep breaths, each time they got less and less shaky until finally they settled after who knows how long. His throat felt dry and scratchy, and he coughed, swallowing a couple times before asking softly, “You still there?”

 

“Of course I am,” was Alexander’s immediate reply, “Do you want me to come in?”

 

“No. Not, not quite yet,” Aaron couldn’t stand the idea of facing him. 

 

“Ok, but can you do something for me then?”

 

“I suppose.”

 

“Can you stand up for me?”

 

Aaron frowned, “Why?”

 

“Baby steps Aaron, baby steps. I know you feel like shit, but you’re going to have to get up eventually. So, I want you to stand up for me.”

 

It was harder than Aaron thought it would be to stand up again. Just finding the motivation alone was difficult, let alone actually getting his legs up under him. But eventually he managed, standing on semi wobbly legs, “Alright. I did it.”

 

“I’m so proud of you Aaron. Can you wash your face for me now?”

 

A warm feeling rushed through Aaron at Alexander's praise, and he felt a small smile come onto his face. It quickly went away though when he saw himself in the mirror. God he looked like a wreck, face blotchy and eyes puffy from all the crying. He took a cold wet cloth and cleaned up his face, cooling it down and wiping away all the tears until only his slightly red eyes remained. 

 

“Done.”

 

“Can you open the door please?” 

 

Aaron paused. Taking a deep breath, he went over and unlocked the door, slowly opening it until Alexander's charming face emerged. He opened his arms wide, asking, “May I give you a hug?” 

 

Aaron didn’t even bother replying, melting into the other's embrace and relishing in the warmth Alex seemed to be radiating. They stayed that way for a while, Aaron drifting and floating until finally he pulled away. 

 

“I, I think I’m ok now.”

 

Alexander raised an incredulous eyebrow, “You sure? Not to be offensive or anything, but from what I heard you just had a total breakdown. Are you sure you don’t want to go home?”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, “Well of course I’m not perfectly ok, but I’m not gonna let this or John stop me from enjoying this party to the fullest. I am more than happy to let spite fuel me.” 

 

“John? Should I even ask what spurred this on?” Alexander asked.

 

“No. I can deal with it myself,” there was no way in  _ hell _ Aaron was telling Alexander this all happened because of him. Nope. No way. 

 

Alexander let out a sad laugh, “I guess we both have it rough tonight don’t we?”

 

Aaron remembered John mentioning Alex crying to Liza, but asked anyway, “You too?”

 

“Heh. Yeah.”

 

“Well,” Aaron said, reaching his hand out and bending at the waist slightly, “I think I know the cure for our sorrows.”

 

Alexander raised a suspicious eyebrow, “And what is that?”

 

Aaron let out a small laugh, already feeling at ease again with Alexander by his side, “Why, by dancing the night away of course!” 


	6. Check it out!

Hey guys! Sorry this is not an update on this story, although I am definitely working on it! I decided to start writing up the threesome story between Herc Laf and Aaron and I just posted the first chapter! It's called What Do You Stall For? and I have now also created a series called The Playboy Adventures of Aaron Burr, which will include both that fic and this one! What Do You Stall for is officially a sort of prequel to Reliable With the Lad(ie)s, and I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Please let me know what you think, and any suggestions on where to take it! I have a rough idea but your guy's feedback is always incredibly appreciated!

 

-Maelstrom007


	7. I'm Burning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DJ switches it up, and things click into place.

Alexander pulled them into the thick of the crowd, music blaring and bodies jumping and moshing all around them. It was surreal, watching as Alexander locked eyes with him and began to undulate and move in ways that made it impossible for him to look anywhere else. The fact alone that Alex had  _ agreed _ to come out and dance with him after all that had happened still boggled his mind. But there was no way he was looking a gift horse in the mouth, and so Aaron started dancing too. His style was more slow, hips and shoulders rolling fluidly and easily with no rush in the world and taking up minimal space. 

 

Alexander on the other hand, was all over the place. His hands were up, arms and hips frantically moving almost unconsciously it seemed, going wherever they pleased at the moment. It was mesmerising to say the least, and Aaron found reasons to bump into him at every opportunity. Aaron began rocking in and out, grinning as Alexander moved to match him. It let Aaron get extremely close to the other’s face, glancing at the other’s lips occasionally. 

 

They continued like this, playing a game of cat and mouse, dancing around each other's advances. They would spiral closer and closer in to each other, caressing and touching wherever they could until one of them would step back, and the game would start again. Aaron’s body was tingling from all the times Alexander came up behind him or ran a hand down his chest. It was entrancing really, watching Alexander move and flow around him. Aaron managed to catch him by the hip at one point and pulled him close, gripping him tight and staring deep into his eyes. Time seemed to stop for them, the rush of bodies around them becoming a blur and the music dulling into the background. Aaron reached up and laid a hesitant hand on Alexander's cheek, cupping it softly. He could feel the way the other’s breath hitched, and he gently tilted up Alexander’s face until they were just inches apart. 

  
  
  
  


A sudden sound made them jump apart, as the DJ blasted into his microphone, “Yo party peopleeeeeee!!!! We’re gonna switch things up a bit, and play ourselves some swing.”

 

People started to clear the floor, and Alex and Aaron shared embarrassed and miffed glances. 

 

“Oh now don’t be shy! I want to see some quality swing out there!” Upbeat piano and saxophone began to pour out of the speakers, and Aaron thought,  _ fuck it. _

 

At this point him and Alexander were one of the few remaining people on the dance floor, and Aaron reached out for Alexander's hand and then dipped into a low bow, “May I have this dance?” 

 

Alexander gave him a skeptical look, “I don’t really know how to-” 

 

Using his grip on Alex’s hand, Aaron tugged him close again, grabbing the others hand in a gentle grip and felt a huge smile light on his face at the little squeak Alex made, “It’ll be easy, just follow my lead.”

 

Aaron counted off the beat in his head, before simply beginning to rock them back and forth. It was amusing, watching Alexander struggle with the fact that he was not the one leading, but eventually he caught up, keeping time almost perfectly. Leaning in close, Aaron whispered, “I’m going to send you out now.” He didn’t even give Alexander time to answer back, letting go with his left and gently pushing Alex out with his right. It was amazing, watching Alexander respond almost perfectly, even doing a little twirl before coming back, a wide smile on his face. 

 

The crowd cheered, clapping in time with the music and shouting encouragement. From there Aaron introduced more and more complicated moves until it felt like they were flying, Alexander moving around him like a beautiful satelite, hair whipping around and eyes alight. At every chance he could Aaron would bring him in a little closer than necessary, trailing his fingers along his arms and hips. This was Aaron’s element, and it was intoxicating, watching Alexander respond to his every movement, every suggestion. 

 

He could tell Alexander was tiring of his fleeting touches, and it was amusing seeing Alexander try to return the favor. The other would try and leave fleeting touches on his hips or face, but Aaron would just spin him away or move him somewhere else, watching as a passionate fire built in his eyes. 

 

The song began to wind down, and Aaron tossed Alexander out, making the other do one more twirl before pulling him in close and dipping him. It was timed perfectly with the last beat of the song, and Aaron locked eyes with Alexander, their chests heaving as the crowd around them exploded in applause. The DJ congratulated them and put back on the original playlist, but neither of them noticed. Aaron slowly pulled Alexander back upright, and smiled broadly. Fire burned deep in Alexander’s eyes however, and suddenly he found himself being yanked off the dance floor once again. 

 

He quickly realized where Alexander was taking them as they mounted the stairs and turned into the hallway, “Alexander are you-” All he got was an indignant shush as Alexander, still gripping his wrist tightly, opened up the door to Lafayette’s room and slammed the door closed, locking it behind him.  

 

Aaron jumped slightly as Alexander whipped around, stalking towards him. In less than a second Alexander was gripping the front of his shirt and yanking him down into possibly the most incredible kiss he’d ever had. His heart skipped a beat, and he stumbled from the force of Alexander pulling against him. They stayed firm though, and it felt as if Alexander was devouring him whole. Their kiss was fiery, full of want and unbridled desire and Aaron felt like he was burning up from the inside. 

 

He realized that he hasn’t done anything with his arms and quickly wraps them around Alexander’s hips, gripping them tight. What Aaron doesn’t realize, is that he’s been flipped around and suddenly he’s being pressed up against the door which is more than fine. Aaron feels the hand gripping his shirt dissapear for a moment, and realizes exactly where it’s gone when it snags on his belt loops and suddenly Alexander is pulling his hips forward and grinding into him. 

 

“F-fuck,” Aaron groans, separating from the kiss and gasping for breath. 

 

But before he can get more than a few deep breaths Alexander is back at it again, tugging and biting at his lips until they feel swollen and Aaron feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest. Alexander tugs at his bottom lip long and slow, and another embarrassing whimper makes its way into Aaron’s throat. 

 

That’s when Alexander started talking. 

 

“God Aaron look at you, I want you so bad,” kisses rained down his neck and collar bones, slowly going from light pecks to deep sucks until Aaron was certain there would be bruises. 

 

“I’ve wanted you all night long, but you just had to tease me didn’t you?” A sharp bite on his collarbone made him gasp, gripping the back of Alexander’s shirt tightly.

 

“A-ah! Alexander I-”

 

“Don’t deny it Aaron, you just wanted to make me jealous, get my attention,” Alexander kissed his way up his throat until he got to his ear, where he whispered,

  
  
  


“ _ Well now you’ve got my attention. _ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are spicing up!!!!! Ok genuine question here, do you think Aaron should stay submissive or do you think Alexander should sub. I still haven't decided which way I want it to go, and I want to see what you guys think.


	8. Not an update

Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I have a chemistry presentation I need to buckle down and make for this week so I wanted to let you guys know not to expect an update for anything until after Wednesday at the earliest. You guys are really supportive of me and my academic life which is phenomenal but I still wanted to keep you guys in the loop! Anyway, see you guys Wednesday then!

 

-Maelstrom


	9. Writings hard

Alright guys. Here's another of my not update updates. I kicked that chemistry presentations ass so woo for me, but this new chapter is just not cooperating with me. It either feels too weird, out of character, or I just get horrific writers' block. So I promise you I haven't forgotten about this fic, it is just not flowing like I hope it would. I do have an hours worth of drive time every day though so I have been using that to think up ideas, but still frustrating. Anyway, you know me, I like to keep you guys in the loop and let you know how things are going. What I might end up doing is letting my mind have a breather from this fic and work on What Do You Stall For and then come back with fresh ideas. We'll see how it goes. Thanks for your guy's patience, you're the best. 

 

-Maelstrom007


	10. Slow and Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Aaron are in Lafayette's room, and some tables turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo!!!! Finally, an update!! I just want to let you guys know that it took me a loooooooong time to not only decide how I wanted the events of this chapter to play out, but also to actually just write the damn thing. So thank you guys for your patience, I hope you enjoy, and please check out the after chapter notes!

Alexander left Aaron speechless. The feeling of his lithe body pressed up against his own, hands and mouth wandering, hips grinding into his own. It was all so surreal Aaron would have thought it was a dream if not for the pinpricks of pain blooming whenever Alexander bit or scratched his blunt nails over his skin. Alexander’s ministrations blew his mind, with only one clear thought in his head:

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Hoooooooooooly shiiiiiiit._ **

  
  
  
  


The man Aaron had been chasing after for so long was finally here, in his arms, kissing him like his life depended on it. There’s no where else Aaron would rather be than right here, body flush with Alexander’s and so close he can practically  _ feel _ the other’s heart beating in his chest. Aaron didn’t like the fact that he was still pinned against a door, but he could deal with that later. Right now, he had to deal with the feeling of Alex’s slight stubble grazing over his skin as he kept finding new and sensitive places to leave hickeys. It was surprisingly disarming, and he could feel his chest pounding and body tingling from how good it felt. He moved his hands from around Alex’s hips down to his ass, relishing in the slight gasp he got in return. Aaron was so in over his head right now, unused to being in this position, and he was going to take every victory he could get. 

 

“God I’ve wanted you for so long,” Aaron found himself muttering between Alex’s intense kisses, “Couldn’t ever keep my eyes off you.”

 

Alex smirked at him, “I know.”

 

“Wh-what?” Aaron asked, caught off guard.

 

“You thought I didn’t notice? Oh sweetheart you have a lot of strengths, but subtly is  _ not _ one of them,” one of Alex’s legs wedged between his own and the wonderful friction it caused forced an embarrassed moan out of him, “I could see you, looking through the blinds and staring as I walked past your office. I may not be observant, but even  _ I _ could tell you might be interested in me.”

Aaron’s face was burning bright red, which was weird because usually he was incredibly good at keeping his cool. He decided enough was enough, and that it was time to regain control of the situation. Aaron pushed against Alex’s chest and stepped forward, flipping them around so Alexander was the one pinned against the door. It was a quick transition, and it was amusing watching his eyes widen in surprise, speechless for once in his life. 

 

He picked up where Alexander left off, “Well how could I resist you? Decked out in your finely tailored suits,” he dragged his hands slowly down the planes of Alex’s chest to his jeans, gripping his hips and leaning farther into his space. Aaron could feel the way the other’s breath hitched slightly, “And your mind is alight with so much passion and fire,” he leaned in close, their lips almost touching, “I’m drawn to you like a moth to a flame.” This felt right, watching Alexander sputter for words and rubbing distracting circles into the other’s skin, playing him like a fiddle. 

 

Eventually Alex let out an awkward chuckle, “N-now that was just cheesy Aaron.”

 

“But it’s working isn’t it?” He didn’t give the other time to answer, instead leaning in and stealing a sensuous kiss. Aaron didn’t miss the way Alex tried to intensify it, and he guided it back to a slow but still all consuming kiss. He felt Alexander shiver when he slipped his hands under the other’s tank top, caressing the warm skin, and a sense of pride washed over him. 

 

He pulled back gently, smiling at the way Alex tried to follow his lips, “Let’s get you out of this jacket princess,” he murmured, not missing the way Alexander shivered at the nick name. Aaron’s hands caressed back up Alex’s chest and to his shoulders before slowly pushing the leather jacket down his arms and onto the floor. All the while he stared into Alex’s eyes, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  _ “That’s better,” _ he purred, loving the way the other’s cheeks flushed. Before Aaron could say more, a loud knocking on the door made them both almost jump out of their skin. 

 

“Stay safe you two!! Make good choices! And go easy on our little Alex, Aaron. Don’t break him,” A fine leather shoe poked its way under the door, pushing along a string of condoms. 

 

“Hey!” Alex yelled indignantly which was met by muffled laughter. 

 

Aaron sighed, “Shove off, Lafayette! And that includes whoever else is out there with you!” He decided ignored the condoms on the floor, shooting Alex an exasperated look.

 

A chorus of muffled groans and complaints could be heard behind the door, before he could hear them filing away. He waited, then said, “Lafayette I know you didn’t leave, don’t make me come out there and beat you myself.”

 

“Alright alright jeez Aaron,” eventually he could hear Lafayette’s form retreat, and he turned back to Alexander.

 

“You’re not going to break me,” Alex muttered, a heavy set frown upon his face. 

 

Aaron reached up and wound his hand into Alexander’s hair, “Trust me, I know.” He pulled him back in, kissing him once more. He could feel the way Alex tensed again at first, and then melted into his arms. With the hand not in Alex’s hair, Aaron made sure to caress the other’s chest and back, sometimes even dipping lower towards his thighs. But never for long, always on the move, slowly mapping and exploring his skin.

 

Alex pulled away slightly, “Then why do you treat me like glass?” 

 

“Because you deserve to be handled with care,” even though he didn’t go back in for a kiss, Aaron leaned in so their lips were practically touching, eyes closed and just enjoying being close, “and I don’t want this to end in a flash. I want this moment to last forever.” 

 

A shy grin made its way onto Alexander’s face, and it was the sweetest thing Aaron had ever seen. He wished he could stay in this moment forever, memorizing the look on Alex’s face, the way he leaned into his touch, the way Alex seemed to glow. It was interesting, seeing him go from heated and passionate to sweet and shy in the span of minutes. 

 

Alex gave a little murmur of agreement, rubbing their noses together. 

 

“Alright,” Aaron said, untangling his hand from Alex’s hair and fiddling with the straps of his tank top. 

  
  
  


“Let’s get you out of these clothes.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, some of you are probably leaping with joy, and some are probably slightly disappointed with how this chapter went. I'm not going to apologize for the cliff hanger, cuz that's how I roll. But as far as the top/bottom dynamic goes, I wanna explain my reasoning. I reeeeeeaaaaallllly wanted to write bottom burr. I did, but as I was writing I was like wait. I think Alex would need to earn that sort of submission from Aaron. Because in my mind Aaron hasn't bottomed before (this will be expanded upon in What Do You Stall For) so it would make sense for him to be more comfortable and in the end take the lead for this story. I do promise I will write a story with bottom burr and alex because I think that would be a lot of fun. So yeah. Also my class schedule is going to get reeeeeaaaallllly busy soon, so I can no longer guarantee reliable or fast updates. Sorry, but that's how it's going to be for a month or so. I had a lot of fun being able to do the quick updates while I could, but I'm going to have to take a break from that.


	11. . . .Not an update. . .

Hey guys! So as you can see this is not an update (sadly). I have a new set of classes for school, the main one being precalculus, which is hard as fuck so I hate to break it but there probably won't be any updates for a while, at least until this section of classes is over (which will be in 3 or so weeks I believe). However, I am still thinking of crazy fic ideas and have been writing whenever I get the inspiration and time to. 

 

With that said, I encourage you guys to send in any prompts, ships, or fic ideas here because I think that would be fun plus I want to have stuff lined up once I wrap up Reliable With the Ladies and What Do You Stall For? Don't get me wrong, I plan on them being long-winded fics, but I still love seeing your guy's ideas, comments, and prompts. 

 

So yeah, your comments give me life, thanks for your support, plz give me prompts, and I'll hopefully see you guys soon if not in a couple weeks! 

 

-Maelstrom


	12. Net Neutrality

Ok guys. I am frantically typing this from my phone as I realize that if net neutrality is destroyed tomorrow I probably won't be able to have access to AO3. I just wanted to let you all know that I love you guys and the little community that has grown. It has been a blast writing these stories, and your support has been phenomenal. I just wanted to have the chance to thank you all for supporting me and reading my work, in case everything gets fucked tomorrow. 

 

I love you all, and I'll see you on the other side. 

 

Raise a glass to freedom. 

 

-Maelstrom


	13. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreplay and sexy times. And who knew Aaron could be so quick on his feet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have read I'll Catch You the sex in this chapter is nothing compared to that. Sorry. Hope you enjoy though!

It took all of Aaron’s strength to prevent Alex from ripping off all his clothes. The other was impatient as usual, but Aaron slowed him down as much as he was able, “Come on princess, take it slow.” He gently teased his hands under the hem of Alex’s tank top, caressing his warm skin before easing it up and over his head. When Alex’s head popped out from the shirt Aaron leaned in for a kiss, dropping the tank top behind him. Aaron slipped his hands into the back pockets of Alex’s jeans and squeezed appraisingly, eliciting a surprised gasp that made him chuckle. 

 

“My my, what a fine ass you have,” Aaron teased. 

 

“I can’t believe you just said that out loud. Little Red Riding Hood will never be the same,” Alex said, slapping his arm. 

 

“I have something you can ride,” he leaned in and whispered into Alexander’s ear, “and by no means is it little.” 

 

“Ok that pun wasn’t even that good,” despite how appalled Alexander sounded, Aaron still noticed the little shiver that ran up the other’s spine at his words. 

 

“What can I say,” he bit at the spot just under his ear, “you’re the better wordsmith amongst the two of us. I’ll switch to something more my style,” Aaron began to play with the button of Alex’s jeans, “how does that sound Princess?” 

 

“P-please,” a wave of desire flowed through him at the sound of Alex’s stuttered reply. 

 

“After all,” he slowly undid the button, and then the zipper, “my actions speak louder than my words.” He gently shoved down Alex’s jeans before playing with the hem of his boxers, teasing at the sensitive skin just above it. 

 

“Aaron please,” Alex moaned, canting his hips forward and gripping at Aaron’s shoulders. 

 

“Begging already?” Aaron teased, “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait.” He stepped back slightly, gesturing to himself, “After all, I’m still dressed.” 

 

Taking another step back, Aaron ran his hands from his thighs up to the first button on his vest and slowly undid it, locking eyes with Alexander. He was given a hungry look in return, Alexander only breaking it to watch as his vest softly fell off his shoulders and onto the floor. Aarons hips swayed to an imaginary beat, and he teased at the top most button of his shirt. When he popped the top one Alexander licked his lips, fidgeting and clenching his hands. A smirk grew on Aaron's face, and he made sure to take all the time in the world. By the time he was halfway down his shirt Alexander was biting his lip, face thoroughly flushed and barely keeping himself from reaching out and touching what little skin Aaron had revealed on his chest. He knew he looked good, and it was amazing watching Alex fight between wanting to watch him, and wanting to reach out and touch him. 

 

Finally his shirt joined his vest on the floor, and Alex’s eyes made their way up to Aaron’s own again. They were full of want and a burning fire was hidden in their brown depths. Aaron quirked an eyebrow, smirking and admiring Alexanders figure as well. It was when he thumbed at the button of his jeans that Alex broke. 

 

He took a step forward, “Aaron-”

 

“Wait,” Alex stopped midstride, “Patience is a virtue,  _ Alexander. _ ”

 

Alex huffed, but stayed put. Aaron was about to take off his jeans when he realized  _ he hadn’t taken off his damn shoes.  _

  
  
  


_ Shit.  _

  
  


A wicked idea came into mind though, and he stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Take off my shoes would you,  _ princess _ ?” Alexanders shocked and flushed face was more than worth the awkwardness Aaron felt. How the hell could he forget to take off his damn shoes. Oh well, at least it lead to this. 

 

Determination flared in Alex’s eyes, and he stepped forward before dropping to his knees in between Aarons own. Aaron never thought the action of taking off someone's shoes could possibly be hot, but of course Alex would make it so. He would briefly kiss the toe of each shoe before untying and pulling it off, never taking his eyes off of Aaron’s own and it took all of his strength to keep a composed air about himself. And then Alex’s hands were on his knees and slowly making their ways up his thighs. Despite himself the feeling of Alexander's hands slowly crawling up his thighs caused a shiver to run up his spine. 

 

Alex looked up at him through his lashes and purred, “May I take off your jeans Aaron,  _ sir? _ ”

 

Fuck. Now that wasn’t fair. 

 

He swallowed thickly, and from the little smirk on Alex’s face he noticed his little slip of control, “Go on ahead.”

 

Aaron lifted his hips, helping Alex pull them off his hips. Before Alex could get his hands on his underwear though, he pushed him back to sit on his heels and removed them himself, before sliding back farther on the bed and laying back. A confused look flashed over Alex’s face. 

 

He laughed, “Well, I did say I had something you could ride didn’t I?” 

 

A light bulb seemed to go off in his head, and Alex looked in the bedside cupboard for lube which of course was there, it it Lafayette's house afterall, and took off his own boxers. He crawled on the bed, settling on Aarons thighs as he leaned down and kissed him. It was nice, but what made it even better was when grabbed him in a lube slick hand and pumped slowly. A low moan left his lips, and he could feel Alex lips form into a smile against his own. 

 

“I want you inside me,” Alex murmured, fidgeting in his lap. 

 

“Well then hurry up Alexander,” And hurry up he did. Alex reached behind him and began to finger himself open, working in one two and then three fingers in practically the blink of an eye, “Damn I know I said to hurry but don’t go hurting yourself.”

 

Alex looked at him with hooded eyes, “Don’t worry, it takes a lot more than this to hurt me.”

 

A million images went through Aaron’s head at that phrase alone, and he was sad that he was at Lafayette's house and not his own. While he was lost in thought Alex finished preparing himself and grabbed Aaron firmly in hand and started to sink onto him. 

 

They both cursed, Aaron grabbing Alex’s hips and Alex throwing his head back. By the time Alex was fully seated on him Aaron was aching to buck into him, the vestiges of his characteristically unending patience disappearing quickly. 

 

“God Aaron you feel so good in me,” Alex moaned, gently grinding down until Aaron was biting his lip, fingers leaving little half crescents in Alex’s skin where his nails dug in. 

 

“Can I move?” 

 

“Mmf. . .please,” relief flooded through Aaron as Alexander whimpered his plea and he began to rock up into him, using his grip on Alex’s hips as leverage to fuck him that much deeper. It was stunning, looking up and seeing Alexander with his mouth agape, moaning and pressing down against him as if he couldn’t get enough. 

 

Aaron’s patience was slipping away by the second, his fingers digging as deep as they could in Alex’s hips and relishing in every whimper and moan he received. It was only a matter of time before he himself was gasping and moaning, albeit much quieter than Alexander. At this rate he wouldn’t be surprised if the rest of the party could hear them over the sound of the music. But he could care less. All he cared about right now was watching Alexander come apart above him, his usually sharp tongue dulled and wavering and barely able to make a coherent thought. It was amazingly hot, and Aaron couldn’t help but pull him down into a desperate kiss, full of tongue and teeth that made them both whimper. 

 

Alexander’s orgasm took them both by surprise, Alex only able to murmur a quick, “Gonna cum gonna-” before tensing up above him and cumming, a look of almost rapture on his face. Aaron came quickly after that and he almost blacked out, unable to feel anything but waves of pleasure. A couple seconds later he opened his eyes to find Alexander curled up into his side, catching his breath and looking up into Aaron’s eyes. Neither of them knew what to say, but the gentle kiss they shared seemed to say it all for them. They rested there for a moment, enjoying each others warmth and presence, snuggled close together. 

 

Aaron pulled away slightly, murmuring, “We should probably clean up.”

 

“Ugh, but I don’t want to move,” Alex whined, burying his face into Aaron’s neck. 

 

“You do realize if we don’t clean up now we’ll never leave, and I doubt you’ll want to deal with Lafayette in the morning,” 

 

“Yeah Aaron but sleep,” Alexander was making less and less sense and he succumbed to his fatigue and the drinks he’d had earlier in the night, breath already evening out in preparation for deep sleep. 

 

Aaron almost let him sleep there, curled up in his arms. But he still dreaded the thought of the interrogation and teasing he’d get if they stayed the night. A thought popped into his head, and he considered it for a couple moments, before leaning close and nuzzling the top of Alex’s hair, breathing in his cologne before murmuring, “. . .what if I promise to take you home with me.” 

 

The quickness with which Alexander stood up surprised a small yelp out of Aaron, and he winced as his chin connected with Alexander’s head, “Deal!” Alexander whipped through the room like a hurricane, picking up his own clothes and putting them on before chucking Aaron his own. 

 

Aaron gave him a mock scowl, “And here I thought you were too tired to move.”

 

Alexander pulled him up from the bed, kissing him soundly before saying, “The promise of spending the night at your house is too good to resist.” Warmth flooded Aaron’s chest, and from the way Alex smiled some redness must have made it’s way up into his cheeks as well. 

 

They dressed themselves the rest of the way, making sure to retrieve fallen wallets and phones from the floor before making their way to the door. 

 

Aaron paused as he put his hand on the handle, “You ready?”

 

Alexander took a deep breath, “As I’ll ever be. Quick escape?”

 

He nodded, “Quick escape.”

  
  
  


And with that, he opened the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has a free period again!!!!!!! This kid. I have a lot of shit I'm doing this weekend, but you know hopefully now that I have a free period again I'll be able to start updating again. Don't you just love my cliff hangers? Hopefully see you guys again soon!!
> 
> -Maelstrom


End file.
